Angel's In Everything
by Little Sakii
Summary: "When did you get pregnant?" He asked and I laughed "I didn't, now do me a favor and get out, I have work to do" He didn't move "Sasuke, get out!"
1. Kiseki

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Konohakure, the sun was shining and everyone was cheering. They all stood outside the Hokage's Tower, because there stood our new ruler. Uzumaki Naruto. I stood next to my friends who were cheering loudly, some yelling "Good job Naruto!" others sighing and muttering "Troublesome". Everyone knew that this day would come and that when it did, he would make a great Hokage. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the sixth Hokage!" Our former ruler yelled happily and once again, everyone cheered.

When Naruto put on the Hokage hat and smiled widely, I couldn't help but remember his 14 year old self. When he was just a brat who wanted attention and rushed into everything with the confidence I never had. Remembering his past self I would've never imagined he would've turned into the man he was today. Seeing him up in the Hokage's tower smiling big and blue eyes shining, it made me proud. As the towns people were getting back to their usual routines, I was left alone outside the tower. I was about to walk away when a loud voice called out to me "Sakura-chan!" I didn't even have time to turn around for I was tackled to the ground "Naruto, you idiot," I muttered as I pushed him off "Heehee sorry Sakura-chan" He apologized "Naruto, I'm so proud of you" I smiled sincerely and hugged him tightly "Sakura-chan," He whispered as he hugged back, "Thanks"

"You have to go meet the elders so I won't take much more of your time" I helped him stand "Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll see you at Ichiraku's at seven! Ja ne!" He yelled as he took off running and I watched my former team mate run off into his new life. What was I to do now? Kakashi is retired, Tsunade has to help Naruto catch on to his new responsibilities and I? I'm still just, Sakura. "Sakura-sama!" I turned to see Akira, one of my co-workers, running towards me "Akira, is everything alright?" I asked as she approached me. She shook her head "Sakura-sama there's a woman in labor but she requests you by her side!" I nodded and made my way to the hospital as fast as I could.

Once reaching the hospital, I stopped by the desk lady and waste no time "Where's the lady in labor?" I asked. She started looking through the papers on her desk and I was getting impatient. She couldn't seem to find them or even know where she had placed the patient at that. How could she be taking her damn time when a woman is in labor? "Room 206, Hurry Sakura-sama!" she answers and I nod "Thank you" I answer and head to my new destination, tying my hair on the way.

**Room 206**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" The lady yelled, obviously in pain, and I quickly started checking the papers, her status, her contractions. I put my hospital coat on and the necessary gear for the labor process. "Sakura, please help me" Her brown eyes stared into mine and I sighed "I don't understand why you want me to do this, any other doctor could have helped you" I looked down at what the papers read _Baby will not be kept. Get rid of it or put to adoption _The woman's hand writing was a nice cursive yet you could tell she was shaky when she had written it. "You know the circumstances, and the other nurses would judge me" This woman laying in front of me, I've known for a while. I've been close to her for three years and when she conceived, it was a tragedy. Her boyfriend would get thrown out of the household if his parents ever found out and she would probably be beaten. The baby could not be kept and no one could know she was ever pregnant. None of the nurses were allowed in this room except for myself, we used a fake name to admit her into the hospital and as far as everyone knew, she was on a mission for a whole ten months. "Are you sure about this? Last chance" I asked as I put the clip board down and positioned myself to start the delivery. She started to cry "Yes, I'm sure" I looked down

"If that is your wish" the delivery then took place.

* * *

The delivery took about five hours in total and I now held the baby in my hands. I walked outside the room where Akira was waiting with a small cart in which I placed the small new born in. "Take the baby to the nursery, I will take care of the patient for the time being but I need you to return in thirty minutes, I have a compromise I have to be at" I said and she nods "Yes ma'am"

Two days had passed and I visited the newborn frequently. I stood above the baby that never got to be held by its mother or father. I looked at the small, pale baby girl and smiled sadly, who would ever want to give away something that for nine months was a part of them? This baby didn't have a choice in it coming into this life and it didn't have an option at being abandoned. It hurt to walk out of that room two days ago, knowing that she would never want her beautiful baby girl. She didn't even name her, just looked away and let me take the innocent child out of the room. In a few more weeks the mother will be released from the hospital in secrecy and pretend like she is returning from her mission and the baby, the baby will be staying at the hospital until it is put onto adoption. I will forever be left with the memory of my friend abandoning her first child and me going through with it and not stopping her. I don't know if that makes me a good friend or a horrible one. But looking at this baby girl's face, since the day she was born and the constant times I visited her, I came to love her. I didn't defend her when her mother said that she didn't want her and I let her mother give her up and for that, I feel like I owe her more than just adoption parents. With that in mind, I walked up to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he slid the papers over his desk and onto my side. I nodded and grabbed the pen "I'm positive" I signed next to the words _Adopter/Adopters sign here _and handed it back to him "What's her name?" I looked up at him and smiled "Kiseki"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading everyone(: Please press the 'Follow Author' and 'Follow Story' if you don't already :) I will be updating daily and I hope you all liked the beginning of this story, if you'd please give me some feedback to let me know how you like it or any questions you have please review and I'll see you all next time c:**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	2. Tenten

A couple of days passed, three to be exact and boy were they something. I was lacking sleep because Kiseki kept waking up at night crying and when I finally thought I'd get a good night sleep, Ino broke down my door yelling something about being pregnant waking Kiseki up in the process. I was seriously considering killing Ino for disturbing my peace time, on a Saturday of all days. "Shhh Kiseki shhh," I rocked Kiseki back and forth in my arms, while Ino looked at me in a way I couldn't describe "Aww you make a wonderful mother forehead" Ino smiled "Aa, so what's this about you being pregnant?" I asked "Well I'm pregnant! I got a checkup today and well I came because I want you to be my doctor. I mean, if that's okay with you" She fidgeted as if she thought I was going to reject her "I see, congrats pig. And of course I'll be your doctor just don't annoy me" I laughed and she smiled. Although I didn't say so out loud, I was quite surprised and kind of scared. Who knew my friend since childhood would be a mother? More importantly, she won't give her baby away like _her_.

"Can I hold your daughter?" Ino asked and I gently placed Kiseki in Ino's arms "I'm going to have my own soon," Ino sighed happily "Ino, it's Sai's right?" She nods

**Knock Knock**

I sigh "I'll be back" I walked towards the door and surprisingly, it was an ANBU "Sakura-sama you have a new mission" The ANBU spoke tonelessly but his long brown hair revealed him as Neji Hyuga. I raise my eyebrow at him "Neji why do you bother wearing a mask in front of me? And what's the mission?" I was surprised when he shoved a person at me and I quickly caught him before he fell. Oh right. Sasuke was released from prison today. Five years ago, he was brought back by Kakashi and Naruto. Of course he put up a fight and that led to him being in the hospital for three months. Soon after that, he was thrown into jail because of all the things he had committed against the Leaf village and other lands. He was not allowed visits therefore no one saw him up until today.

"He didn't know who I was, thank you Sakura, and you're mission is to keep the Uchiha with you until he is out of probation. Naruto told me to tell you that he is under house arrest and, since he doesn't have one, he'd have to live with you. By the way, you can't deny the mission" And with that, Neji disappeared "Fuck" I cursed and closed the door "Hn" I heard Sasuke's famous two letter response. Still a man of few words I see "Aww she's so cute I don't want to leave her but, Sai is waiting for me so bye Saki" Ino quickly but gently put Kiseki in my arms and ran out the door. I could tell she didn't want to be around the man that now stood inside my house. I looked at Sasuke and observed his usual outfit. The khaki button up shirt and pants that was required at the prison and the black sandals. I personally hated the outfit but well, that was the dress code back in prison. I rocked Kiseki back and forth and noticed Sasuke staring at her like she wasn't even human. "What?" I asked in an annoyed tone "Who's that?" He pointed at Kiseki "Her name is Kiseki and she's my daughter" I answered and his eyes widened for a split second before they returned to being emotionless "She's your what?" He backed away a little as if he was nervous as to what I was about to answer "My daughter" I sighed. Was he deaf or something? "When the hell did you get laid?" I frowned "I didn't" I scoffed and walked into my room to lay Kiseki down before walking to my home office. He was following me and I was frankly getting very annoyed. "Sasuke I have work to do so go upstairs into the guest room which will be the first room to your right, and stay there until you're hungry" I sat down and he just stood there. "When did you get pregnant?" He asked and I laughed "I didn't, now do me a favor, and get out. I have work to do" He didn't move "Sasuke, get out!" I yelled and he shrugged "Was she near death or something?" I slapped my hand to my forehead. Was he really going to do this right now? "Why does that matter?" I was getting very impatient with this man and I was ready to punch him out of my office "Her name," He stated and I understood. Kiseki means 'miracle' I sighed and shook my head "It was just a miracle that she was ever born. I can't go into detail about it, it is classified so don't ask. Now please leave my office" I started ruffling through some papers and sure enough, a few seconds later he was gone.

* * *

Sasuke was my patient. Always has been since he was brought back to Konoha. I was a part of team seven and apparently everyone else was too annoying for him since all the nurses swooned over him in every checkup. We've never talked about anything else other than, "The weather is nice outside today" and his constant "Hn" The only other thing we've ever talked about was Naruto and him becoming Hokage soon. That was exactly three weeks ago and now I wondered if Sasuke would ask how Naruto was doing. Then again, Sasuke tried to kill all of us so I would doubt it. I found the papers I was looking for _Patient *********** _it read her 'mission' and exactly when she gave birth. I sighed and signed next to the places I was supposed to and filed the forms. How would I ever forget what had happened?

"What is that?" At the sound of the voice, my hand automatically reached under my desk and I looked up to see Sasuke raising an eyebrow at me. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, I could've killed you" I shook my head and my hand released the poisoned kunai that was placed under my desk for emergencies.

"But you didn't" He was being a smart ass and I frankly wished I wouldn't have looked up on time to see him so I could've thrown the kunai and made him spend another week in the hospital. He walked over to the small couch I had near the door and sat down with his right leg crossed over his left. I snickered.

"Do you always sit like that?" Yes I realize I just insulted him and yes, I was in my right mind.

"Has your forehead always been that huge?"

Ouch. That hit a spot. I glared at him.

"Okay, I deserved that" I sighed and he merely smirked.

"You haven't answered my question" He pointed out.

"You didn't answer mine" I placed my elbows on my desk and rested my chin on top on my intertwined hands. He reclined against the couch and closed his eyes.

"Not that one, Sakura" He spoke tonelessly and I realized what he meant.

"It's classified. All I can tell you is that they are papers of a patient I took care of for some time."

He opened his left eye slightly "I'm hungry"

"It's been twenty minutes since you got here." I was surprised, shouldn't they had fed him before bringing him here?

"Your point is?" He was now sitting up.

"Is there anything in specific you'd like?" I asked while standing up and pushing my chair in.

"Tomatoes" He answered and I frowned.

"How does pasta with tomato sauce sound?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Aa"

* * *

Sasuke had been living with me and Kiseki for about five days and he has yet to do something useful. All he does is sit around and sleep. This goes on for hours until he gets bored and decides to watch me do my work. Today, I got called out to meet with Naruto so I left Ino to care for Kiseki and Sasuke. She didn't want to stay in the same house with Sasuke, but I convinced her to.

"_Ino please" I gently grabbed her shoulders and she frowned_

"_No, I don't want to be in the house with him. He could kill me you know" I scoffed at her response. Who did she think Sasuke was? He was harmless without any weapons and I doubt he'd waste chakra on her._

"_Ino, he's on probation, do you really think he'd want to go back to jail again?" I pointed at the criminal who was sitting on my couch staring her down for what she had just said._

"_Well now but, agh okay" I smiled at her and turned to walk out the door._

"_Have fun all of you," _

That was about two hours ago and I now stood in the Hokage's tower where a brown haired woman stands in front of Naruto and I.

"The mission was a success sir" She hands him the papers and Naruto smiles.

"Good job Tenten, it's good to have you back in Konoha" He laughs "Ten whole months without you, man is everyone going to be excited. You can leave my office now, thank you and have a nice day!" Naruto beamed and Tenten gave me one last glance before leaving the room.

Things won't be the same between us.

A few moments after Tenten had left the room, I turned to Naruto.

"I know about Tenten, old lady Tsunade told me all about it." Naruto stated and I merely stood there.

"That isn't why I called you here though," Naruto looked at me intently, "Is Sasuke of any trouble?"

"Not at all, he has been under good behavior since arriving at my home." I answered and Naruto smiled.

"Alright well, last thing before you leave. Old granny is leaving to the Mist village for a while." He seemed to want to see my reaction.

"Is she leaving today?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Tomorrow, but I suggest finding time today to say goodbye. She might leave early in the morning tomorrow."

* * *

Upon arriving home, I was greeted by Sasuke who was sitting on my couch reading one of my medicine books. I said a quick 'hello' and he gave me a small nod. "Sakura, Kiseki's asleep in her crib" Ino informed me as she walked out of the kitchen. "Thank you for taking care of her and Sasuke, I appreciate it" I give her a small hug and help her pick up her belongings. "Sasuke was no trouble at all, he basically took care of himself," I sweat drop, of course Sasuke would take care of himself, he's an adult. Ino then took her leave and I sat next to Sasuke.

"What are you reading?" I asked and he tilted the book slightly. 'Poison Removal' I was surprised he was actually taking the time to read this. "You really want to learn about this?" I asked and he shook his head slightly.

"You only have medical books and I needed something to keep the annoying woman from bothering me" He closed the book and handed it to me.

"Do you want to go shopping?" I asked and he looked at me as if telling me to continue, "You know, to buy you more clothes. The bag you brought won't last you forever and I'm getting tired of that ugly prisoner outfit."

"You seem to have forgotten that I am broke." He frowned.

"It's on me. You can pay me back when you get off probation and get all your money back." I said

"What money?"

"Yes. Konoha still holds all of the Uchiha money in a safe place. Since you became a traitor before turning eighteen, you never inherited it. But as soon as you are out of probation and follow the steps into being a citizen again, you'll be filthy rich." I explained.

"Who will you leave Kiseki with?" He asks and I simply pull out the stroller

"She's coming with us," I smiled

It was hard to walk the streets with Sasuke. People still considered him a traitor and would take the time out of their day to stare him down. Sasuke didn't mind but it made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They obviously have nothing better to do," He stopped in front of a male clothing store and walked in. I trailed behind him and watched as he went through several clothes before finding a little bit of everything.

"You've showered right?" I asked and Sasuke looked at me with a stare that I could translate as 'Are you stupid?' I sighed "Choose an outfit and go into the dressing room to switch out."

When he came out, I was very impressed with his outfit. He had on a white high-collared short sleeved shirt, black pants and black wrist warmers. I nodded "Much better," I paid the price for several outfits and walked out.

"Do you want to eat out?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Not really," He answered and I nodded.

"How does homemade ramen sound to you?" I suggested. To be truthful, I don't know what type of food he likes. I'm doing my best to try and keep him comfortable but it just isn't easy.

"It sounds fine,"

"Let's look in here first," I stopped in front of a book store and he seemed a bit confused, "Do you want books that show and describe different types of weaponry, or would you rather be stuck with my medical books?" He didn't waste time in walking in.

* * *

It was about ten at night when I finished washing dishes and Sasuke brought Kiseki over to me.

"She smells bad" He stated and placed her in my arms

"You could've been nice and changed her diaper you know?" I sighed and he stared at me.

"Does it look like I would know how?" He asks and turned to walk away.

I considered not asking him what I was thinking, but it had left my mouth before I even registered it myself. "Do you want to learn?" He slowed down to a stop and turned his head slightly. He didn't say anything for a while, we both just stood in the middle of the living room for about five minutes before he spoke up.

"Are you going to move?" He sighed and looked straight forward. I took that as a 'yes' and started walking towards my room upstairs. I set Kiseki down on my bed and took out the baby wipes and diapers. I reached for the two ends which met just below Kiseki's belly button and tugged them both off "Okay you start like-" I was interrupted by Sasuke gently pushing me to the side and standing in front of Kiseki.

"Just tell me what to do" I could tell he would rather prove he could do it in one try before letting me show him. I would guess it's a 'guy thing'.

"Take off the diaper slowly and once you do that, make sure that you use the baby wipes to clean her bottom." I watch him as he slowly takes off the diaper and doesn't dare breath. I let out a laugh. I observe as he takes a baby wipe and cleans Kiseki's bottom. He actually looks really, fatherly right now. I sigh and look out the window. The moon looked yellow tonight and it looked gorgeous. I looked back at Sasuke and saw him messing with the diaper.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he ripped the diaper apart. "How the hell do you do this? This is the third one that ripped." Sasuke threw it in the trash along with the others. "Third one that ripped? What the hell Sasuke! Those things cost money you know!" I roughly gripped the right end of the diaper he was holding "I don't need you to do it, just tell me what to do." Sasuke stated and pulled on the other end of the diaper "Give it to me. You don't need to be dominant at this kind of stuff" I pulled and he growled. Let me repeat that, he _growled_ at me.

**A/N**

**Sasuke Pulling**

_**'Sakura Pulling'**_

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"Sasuke!"

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"Let go Sakura."

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"You let go!"

_**'Pull'**_

**Pull**

"Sakura stop"

_**'PULL!'**_

**PULL! Shove**

_**'PUNCH!'**_

"Ack! Sakura watch it!" Sasuke rubbed his arm "Don't shove me!" I growled, the diaper on the floor forgotten

"You could've shoved back instead of punching me" He glared at me and I glared back

"Look, stop trying to be dominant at this. It's fine to not know what you're doing. Now let me show you and then you can do it, alright?" I grab the diaper and start step by step.

* * *

_**Okay yes, I re-wrote this chapter. I wasn't happy with it at first. Please review and let me now what you thought, and also any questions you have and until next time!(:**_

_**~*Sakii-chan*~**_


	3. Marzia

Mornings aren't really my 'thing'. Whoever is a morning person, props to you my friend because people are not very fond of 'morning Sakura'. My morning had already started off rough when Sasuke 'accidentally' dropped my coffee on the floor. I stared at the floor, then back at the man who avoided eye contact with me and kept a straight face.

"You are getting me coffee! I don't care how but you will!" I yelled and walked out the door towards the hospital

Honestly, I wasn't mad I was just really tired and I needed coffee badly

* * *

"Good morning" I greeted as I walked inside the hospital

"Good morning Sakura-sama!" All the nurses smiled and continued their work

As I entered my office, I noticed a small envelope on my desk. The first thing I saw was the sloppy handwriting that read 'For Princess Sakura'. My hand started shaking a bit as I put it to the side and turned to walk to the front desk once again. One particular nurse quickly came up to me "Sakura-sama?"  
I grabbed a clipboard that contained paper work for physicals and kept walking straight as she trailed behind me "What room is Marzia in today?" I asked and the nurse came to a complete stop. I slowed my pace.

"Sakura-sama, Marzia passed away last night" The nurse answered softly and kept her eyes lowered.

I continued to walk.

* * *

_The morning of August 10__th__ was not a very pleasant one. The wind was blowing very harshly and it was pouring outside. It is the first day that I was actually not doing a single thing in the hospital. I was just sitting here being completely useless. I stood and walked to the lobby_

"_Has Lady Tsunade come in today?" I asked one of the nurses and they shook their heads_

"_Not yet Sakura-sama" The answer bummed me out. I felt a slight tug on my shirt and looked down to see a small pale girl. Her long blue hair was loose and her mesmerizing honey eyes were staring into my emerald ones intently. The little creature smiled and turned to sit back down. I sighed contently and headed towards my office, where I caught Akira placing files on my desk. _

"_Paper work I need to fill out?" I asked and Akira shook her head before turning to me._

"_You have a new patient in your care" She smiled and walked towards the door "I will be placing her in room 200, when you are ready please do head over" _

_I sat and started going through the information. I saw a small picture and I realized it was the little girl from the lobby. She contracted Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia at the age of 5 and is now 7. _

* * *

I sat in my office staring at the envelope intently. I opened it and read it.

_**Princess Sakura, I have felt very sick lately. I overheard my mommy talking to a nurse last night and the nurse said I was expected not to make it through the night. I have been drinking the tea that one of the nurses has been giving me for the pain. But I have now lost the ability to speak, I am too weak and I know my time is up. Since you've been my doctor, I have been at peace knowing that I could trust you to one day save me. You did not fail, I am happy even in my last moments. I'm happy we had time together and I'm happy I was able to meet a real Princess while being here in Konoha. Please do not cry if we do not get to say our last goodbye's I will be okay up in Heaven with God. I love you so very much Princess Sakura. Goodbye.**_

_**Marzia**_

Marzia passed away at the age of 10. She was a ball of sunshine until the end, or so I heard. I opened my front door and stepped inside.

"Sakura you're here! Thank goodness, okay I have to go. See ya tomorrow!" Ino left in a hurry and Sasuke merely sat on the couch staring at me. I ignored him and walked upstairs towards my room with the envelope clutched tightly in my right hand. I sat on the edge of my bed and cried silently.

"I don't know what happened, but you have a daughter to take care of" Sasuke stated and then disappeared from view.

* * *

"_Princess!" _

_I turned to look at the young girl who was smiling widely._

"_Hello Marzia, my name is Sakura and I will be your doctor from now on." I smiled and she giggled_

"_Princess Sakura! A princess is my doctor!"_

* * *

_**Hey there guys and gals! I know I have been absent for a month, I'm sorry. I've been up and down with a lot of stuff. I know this chapter was short but I am currently working on the next chapter and I'm excited for the final result n.n Please be patient, the new chapter might even be out by tonight :) Please review and I'll see you soon!  
~*Sakii-chan*~**_


End file.
